


True North

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [28]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David has a panic attack about Rose Apothecary's future. Patrick is there to comfort him, in every way he needs.





	True North

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with this many stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

‘Thank you very much Mr St Clair… no that’s fine… I’ll tell him…’ David watched Patrick pace the store, an excited look spread across his face.

‘What?’ David mouthed, but Patrick swatted him away, continuing to talk, ‘Great… we’ll see you then… thank you again Mr St Clair.’

Finally Patrick hung up the phone, he dropped it onto the counter and clapped his hands excitedly.

‘Do you have any idea what that was about?’ Patrick asked.

‘No,’ David leaned against the counter, enjoying the excited look on his fiance’s face.

‘That was Randall St Clair,’ Patrick leaned across the counter and kissed David’s cheek.

‘And who the fuck is that?’ David asked.

‘That is the man who is coming here Sunday to write a big article on the store. He wants to do a piece about rural small business and its impacts on local communities,’ Patrick began to pace again.

‘Ok…’ David prompted.

‘David. Randall St Clair writes for Chatelaine. The article will get seen  _ everywhere _ . This could be big for us,’ Patrick walked around the counter, gripping David’s shoulders with excitement.

It slowly dawned on David then the magnitude of that phone call and how correct Patrick’s excited response was. That kind of exposure would bring in a lot of customers.

'This is big,' David said, a shocked smile slowly forming across his face.

'Yeah,' Patrick nodded.

'And he's coming Sunday? Like in five days time?' David asked.

'He is,' Patrick squeezed David's shoulders.

'We have to much to do before then,' David looked around the store, mentally starting a list of everything that needed to be done.

Patrick smiled and leaned in to capture David's lips with his own.

***

Patrick had never seen David clean so much before. In the days before Randall St Clair arrived, they mopped and polished the floor, wiped down every surface and every item of product, cleaned the windows, ordered any stock that was running low because god forbid there were shelves that weren't full and swept the front stoop. David even pulled the curtain from behind the counter down and washed it.

By Sunday the store was absolutely shining.

David spent the night before panicked about what to wear, finally settling on a simple black sweater with white trim and his black jeans with rips at the knees. Patrick wore his dark blue button-down and jeans, same as any day, although David noticed that he took more care rolling up his sleeves that morning.

***

At 3pm, right on schedule, Randall St Clair and his photographer walked through the door of Rose Apothecary. They had closed the store early so no customers were around.

'Wow. This place looks amazing,' he turned on the spot, taking it all in.

'You must be Randall St Clair. Patrick Brewer, we spoke on the phone,' Patrick held out his hand, which Randall accepted with a smile, 'and this my fiance and business partner David Rose.'

David shook the man's hand, 'welcome to Rose Apothecary,' he offered.

'This is my photographer, Laurence,' the man holding the camera nodded then proceeded taking photos of the products.

'So how does that work? Fiances and business partners?' Randall indicated between them. He pulled out a small notebook as he spoke.

'Patrick handles the numbers, I handle the aesthetic,' David replied.

'It was David's idea from the start,' Patrick explained, 'I just knew a good thing when I saw it,' he smiled fondly at David.

They told Randall the abridged version of how they met, established the store and their relationship. Randall taking notes as they spoke.

He went on to ask about the local vendors and the products. Patrick stood proudly watching as David excitedly explained their products and the relationships that they have built with local vendors.

'It's really rewarding being able to connect with vendors and curate a range of products that people love,' David said picking up a jar of moisturiser, 'like this. Brenda makes this amazing moisturiser. She lives half an hour from here. We've built a really strong relationship over the last two years. This is one of our best selling products. We benefit from sales, but so does Brenda.'

Patrick watched as David moved around the room, picking up different products, giving a rundown of who the vendor was and how they had benefited from being connected with Rose Apothecary. Pride bubbled in his chest. Pride for the store and for David.

After David had shown off a few more products and Randall had asked more questions, Laurence was called over to take photos of the two of them.

David pulled his usual photography face, the moment the camera was on them. Patrick smiled softly at how stern David tried to make himself look in photos. Patrick thought of all the photos he had of David, smiling, laughing, looking absolutely perfect in his imperfections.

As Laurence moved them around the store, positioning them for various photos, Patrick pulled David in by the waist, kissing him on the cheek.

Slowly David began to relax and show a small part of his true self to the camera. Patrick knew the photos would come out amazing.

‘I just need some shots from outside,’ Laurence said eventually.

‘I’ll give you a hand,’ Patrick said, holding the door for him and helping him to carry some equipment outside.

'Everyone's going to want a piece of you after this,' Randall said, turning a bottle of body milk over in his hand.

'What do you mean?' David asked.

'People will be lined up to get in on this store. They'll do anything to get you to stock their products,' Randall said.

David suddenly felt like he was going to black out. Fear ripped through him as he thought about what Randall had said.  _ They'll do anything.  _ He’d been excited to think about the new customers that the article might bring, he hadn’t even thought about people who make try and take advantage of them, of the store. Hadn’t thought about the people that would do anything to become vendors, or more.

Before they lost everything that was exactly what people did to David. Used him for their own personal gain. Treated him terribly for their own benefit. He felt like he was going to be sick. Felt his world started spinning, being thrown off its axis, tumbling back into the darkness of his past.

As he opened his mouth to reply the front door opened and Patrick stepped inside, 'Lawrence says he has everything he needs.'

'I think I'm good here too. Thank you David. Patrick,' Randall shook their hands, 'I'll be in touch.'

They watched Randall and Lawrence disappear around the corner.

'Well that went well, don't you think?' Patrick said, excitedly clapping his hand over David's shoulder.

'Yep. Very well,' David replied with as much faked enthusiasm as he could muster.

Patrick looked at him, furrowing his brow, 'are you ok David?' Concern heavy in his voice. Of course Patrick would see through him to the truth.

'Yeah. Just feeling drained,' David looked at his feet for a moment, trying to hide his true worries from Patrick. Randall had been there for several hours, it was an easy lie to sell.

'David, you were amazing today. The way you spoke about our vendors and showed off the product. I'm so proud of you. This is going to be big for the store,' Patrick kissed David's temple.

'Big… yeah… people will be lined up to get to us,' he repeated Randall's comment.

'You coming back with me for dinner?' Patrick asked, not registering the weight of what David had said.

'Yeah. I just need to go back to the motel first. Meet you there in an hour?' he offered.

'Sure thing. Pizza?' Patrick ran his hand along David's back.

'Pizza,' David nodded, 'I just want to finish up here you can go. I'll see you in an hour.'

Patrick looked at David, unsure what needed finishing up, they had balanced the register and restocked the shelves before Randall arrived, but he didn't push, kissing David before he left. Patrick knew that sometimes David just needed a little space to feel alright.

David watched Patrick leave, turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

The moment he was out of the door, David's knees went weak beneath him. The terror that he had managed to just keep at bay when Patrick was there came rushing back. As the room swam around him David moves to the back, away from prying eyes and pressed himself against the wall. Pressing his fingers into the cold wall he tried to centre and realign himself, but it was a losing battle.

He had visions of people from his past coming back into his life and trying to take advantage of him again. Of flirting and manipulating him to stock their products, or trying to take the small amount of savings that he had managed to accumulate since the store opened.

He thought about people from his old life coming back and taking and destroying everything he and Patrick had worked so hard to build.

Patrick.  _ Oh god _ . He thought to himself. How would Patrick react to people from his old life? To people like that? He had told Patrick everything from his past, and Patrick had assured him that it didn't change how he felt, but David wondered how Patrick would react having his fiance's past thrust in his face. Would he still want David when there was no barrier between past and present?

The thoughts flew around David's head so fast he could barely keep up with them. His chest heaved, his palms were sweaty and his eyes watered. Sliding down the wall, David pulled his knees to him chest, clutching his legs with shaking arms, he left out a shaky sob, wishing he had never agreed to do the article. Not knowing how to stop his spiral he let it wash over and consume him.

***

Half an hour after David was due to arrive, Patrick sent him a message.

_ Will you be much longer? Pizza should be here soon. XX _

He received no reply. The message showed as delivered but remained unread.

Ten minutes after the pizza arrived Patrick tried to call. It rang out, going to David's voicemail.

Another ten minutes later, with a heavy feeling forming in his stomach, Patrick headed over to the motel.

Fighting against the worry, Patrick told himself that David had just been trapped in a conversation with his mother about the wedding plans or an issue on the council.

When he arrived at the motel he saw that the light in David's room was off. He knocked on Johnny and Moira's door instead.

'Patrick,' Johnny said happily as he opened the door, 'What brings you here this evening? Is everything ok?'

'Hi Mr Rose. Just wondering if David's ready to go yet?' Patrick asked forcing a smile in reply.

'David's not here. He never came back after work. I assumed he was with you,' Johnny replied. Patrick felt ill as the weight in his chest grew.

'Oh… he probably got distracted at the store… we have a big shipment coming in tomorrow. Sorry to bother you Mr Rose,' Patrick lied, he didn't want Johnny quizzing David later about whatever was going on.

'Is everything ok son?' Johnny asked.

'Yeah. Sorry Mr Rose. I totally forgot, my mistake. See you soon,' he waved to his future father-in-law and jumped back in his car, heading for the store.

***

Patrick pulled up out the front of Rose Apothecary. Jumping from his car he unlocked the door.

‘David?’ he called softly. He received no reply.

Heart beat heavily in his chest he headed to the back room.

As soon as he pulled back the curtain he saw David sitting in the dark, knees pulled to his chest, head resting on his knees.

‘David?’ he breathed, moving forward slowly. Relief washed over him for a moment, thankful to have found David, but the concern quickly returned.

As he lowered himself to his knees in front of his fiance, Patrick could hear David’s rattled breathing, could see his body shake. David’s hands were buried deep in his hair, clutching it so tightly that even in the low light Patrick saw the whiteness of David’s knuckles.

‘Sweetheart,’ Patrick reached out and softly ran his hand down David’s arm.

‘I’m sorry,’ David flinched, his voice weak and heavy with emotion.

‘Don’t apologise David. I’m here,’ Patrick continued to rub David’s arms softly, ‘just breathe for me David. You’ll be ok.’

Patrick focused on his own breathing, keeping his breaths deep and long. He squeezed David’s arms gently in time with his breathes, giving him something to focus on.

Slowly Patrick watched as David’s fingers loosened from his hair and his breathing slowed.

‘Did you want to talk about it?’ He couldn’t be sure but suspected the panic attack was brought on by the visit from Randall today.

‘What if the article ruins everything?’ David asked quietly, his voice dripping with vulnerability. He knew he couldn’t hide his true feelings from Patrick anymore.

‘Why do you think the article would ruin everything? Did Randall say something to you?’ Patrick was confused. David had seemed so happy and excited today. Something must have happened.

‘I was ok with it until he started talking about how everyone would want to get their products stocked here and I just thought about all the people from my past who used me for their own gain,’ a sob shook David’s body, he looked up at Patrick, eyes red from tears, ‘I can’t let people take advantage of me like that again… or you.’ Patrick moved so he was sitting beside David, he wrapped his arms tightly around David’s body and held him close.

‘I can call Randall, tell him we don’t want to run the article anymore,’ Patrick smoothed his hand across David’s chest.

‘You can’t do that. You were so excited,’ David shook his head, new tears threatening to fall.

‘David,’ Patrick moved to take David’s face in his hands, ‘I don’t care about the article if it makes you feel like this. I just want you to feel safe and comfortable. I’m sorry I pushed for this, I didn’t even think.’ He brushed a tear away from David’s cheek with his thumb.

‘You didn’t push anything,’ David’s voice found some strength, ‘I wanted it too… until I wasn’t sure anymore.’

Patrick smiled softly at David, ‘I can call Randall tomorrow, or if we do run it, I can handle any enquiries from potential new vendors. Whatever you need David. You need to be ok before anything else.’

‘And you won’t be disappointed?’ David’s eyes were hard to read in the low light but Patrick thought he saw fear in them.

‘You could never disappoint me David. I promise,’ Patrick assured him.

David pulled closer to Patrick, burying his head into Patrick’s chest, he needed to feel the closeness. Patrick shifted so David was seated between his legs, held firmly.

They sat like that for several minutes, Patrick running his hands across David’s back, David breathing in Patrick’s scent, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Take me home,’ David breathed against Patrick’s skin.

‘Of course,’ Patrick helped David slowly to his feet, pulling him into a tight embrace as they stood together.

They made their way slowly from the store, Patrick holding David’s hand firmly, David not wanting to let him go.

Patrick held open the passenger door, kissing David's hand before letting go and closing the door.

As soon as Patrick climbed into the driver's seat, he reached across and took David's hand again, his thumb running across the back of David’s hand.

The drive back to the apartment was quiet. David had his eyes closed and head rested back against the seat as he focused on his breathing and the feel of Patrick’s strong hand holding his own.

When they left the car Patrick kissed David softly, rubbing his thumb over David's cheek, offering him a small supportive smile.

Patrick didn’t let go of David’s hands once as they climbed the stairs to the apartment.

Out the front of the apartment David stopped, tightly holding Patrick's hands, staring at his feet.

‘I’m sorry I ruined this,’ David said quietly.

‘You didn’t ruin anything David,’ Patrick pulled him in tightly, kissing David’s cheek.

When they entered the apartment David pulled Patrick to him, pressing himself firmly against Patrick’s chest. Patrick’s strong arms came up and wrapped around David’s waist, holding him tightly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until David finally spoke, ‘I need you.’

‘You have me,’ Patrick kissed David’s temple, rubbing his hands up and down David’s back.

‘No… I need you,’ David pulled back to look Patrick in the eyes.

Patrick studied his face, ‘are you sure?’

‘Yeah. I just need to feel loved tonight,’ David blushed feeling stupid for saying it like that. Patrick shifted, placing his hand on the side of David’s face, he looked deeply into David’s eyes, needing to be sure of what David was really asking for. His eyes are dark with desire and want.

‘I can do that,’ Patrick smiled before leaning in and kissing David softly. His fingers ran through the short hair at the back of David’s neck. David’s arms wound tightly around Patrick.

Deepening the kiss, Patrick ran his tongue slowly across David’s lips, tasting him.

David moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and pressing his tongue to Patrick’s. Running his hand down David’s neck and chest, Patrick gently ran his hands under David’s sweater, pressing his hands into the warm flesh of David’s back, causing David to moan again.

Patrick broke the kiss but only so he could start kissing down David’s neck.

‘You’re beautiful,’ Patrick breathed against David’s skin, his tongue tasting as he went.

David leaned his head to the side, giving Patrick easier access to his neck. Running his hands along Patrick’s chest, David slowly began to undo the buttons of Patrick’s shirt. David tugged the shirt from Patrick’s jeans and pushed it from his shoulders.

Patrick moved his hands from David’s back to pull the shirt from his arms, letting it pool at his feet. Carefully Patrick lifted David’s sweater and shirt, pulling it from his body.

Patrick folded it neatly and placed it on the kitchen table.

‘Come with me,’ Patrick said, taking David’s hand and walking him the short distance to their bed.

When they reach the bed, Patrick pressed David to sit. Perched on the edge of the bed, David reached for Patrick who lowered himself to his knees. Kissing David slowly again, Patrick reached down and carefully undid David’s shoes, removing them and the socks, placing them carefully to the side. He ran his hands up David’s legs, squeezing and rubbing the tight muscles as he went. A small smile played on David’s lips as he watched his fiance care for him so tenderly.

‘You’re amazing,’ Patrick breathed against David’s neck.

He kissed across David's neck. Slow and thorough, holding David tightly, hands splayed across his back.

He kissed down David's chest, tongue licking at the course hair. He took one of David's nipples in his mouth, tongue swirling around the sensitive skin slowly. David arched his back with a moan, pushing himself closer to Patrick. David sunk his fingers into the short hair at the back of Patrick's head.

Running his hands down David's sides and across his chest, Patrick slowly started to undo David's jeans. No hurried fingers, no rushed tugging pants down. That wasn't what the night was for. Patrick ran his hands inside David's jeans, around his ass and with David tilting his hips he pulled the jeans slowly off.

With another gentle kiss, Patrick stood and folded the jeans, placing them on the chair beside the bed.

'Lay back,' he instructed. David shuffled back in the bed, until his head hit the pillow. He watched, his eyes dark, as Patrick pulled off his own jeans, throwing them in the hamper.

He stood at the end of the bed looking down at David, drinking in the man in front of him. His gorgeous strong legs, the growing bulge in his designer briefs, the contrast of his soft skin and coarse chest hair, toned arms and strong shoulders. Patrick gripped the base of his cock, just the sight of David making him overwhelmingly hard. He looked at David's face, high cheekbones and dark eyes full of need and desire.

'I can't believe you're real,' Patrick breathed.

'Patrick,' David said, his voice pleading. He needed to feel Patrick against him.

Crawling up the bed, kissing and touching David's body as he went, Patrick finally leaned his weight down, pressing his clothed erection into David's.

‘David’,’ he breathed against his lips. David wound his arms around Patrick’s back, pulling his entire weight onto him, their bodies pressing together perfectly.

Patrick traced his hand across David’s cheek, kissing him deeply. They kissed, tongues tasting, slow and sure.

Patrick finally broke the kiss to begin kissing along David’s jawline.

‘What do you want David?’ he asked, breathy in David’s ear.

‘Everything. You,’ David replied, running his hands along Patrick’s strong back. So that was what Patrick started to give him.

As Patrick ran his hands over David's body, his lips kissing each inch of skin, it felt, to David at least, like he was recalibrating. Like he was a compass that was spinning out of control but now he was readjusting, realigning. He could point to true north again. And with each touch of hands and lips and tongue David was more sure than he was in the moment before that his true north was Patrick. He'd known it, he’d always known it, but his fears and anxieties made him question everything for a moment. Patrick, with his caring and calm words and thoughtful and loving touch reminded him.

Kissing his way down David’s chest, Patrick ran his fingers under the waistband of David’s briefs.

‘Please,’ David breathed, lifting his hips. Patrick didn’t need to be asked twice, slowly pulling the briefs down David’s long legs. Patrick took the opportunity to grab their bottle of lube from the nightstand and remove his own briefs, returning naked to his position between David’s thighs.

He kissed and nipped slowly at the sensitive skin of David’s inner thighs, running his hands along the lean muscles of David’s thighs.

David moaned as Patrick took him in hand and jacked his cock slowly, running his thumb over the head.

‘You’re beautiful like this David,’ Patrick said, kissing his hip.

Patrick kissed the base of David's cock, eliciting a moan from the man underneath him. Licking up David’s length, keeping his eyes on his fiance, Patrick took David into his mouth, slowly running his tongue around the head of David’s cock.

David threw his head back against the pillow, thrusting his hips up slightly to meet the warm heat of Patrick’s mouth.

‘Patrick,’ he moaned, the sound going to Patrick’s already straining cock. Patrick fought against his own desires and needs, determined to focus on David, to make David feel completely and totally loved. He moaned around David’s cock, the vibration sending a shudder through David.

David gripped the sheet tightly as Patrick worked his length with his tongue. Patrick reached out and took David’s hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. David clung to the touch, lacing his fingers with Patrick’s.

‘Oh god, Patrick,’ David cried out, his back arching off the bed, ‘I need you. I need more.’

Patrick understood and coating his fingers, he slowly pressed one into David. David moaned, arching his back, chasing the pressure.

Patrick slowly worked him open, adding a second and eventually third finger. He alternated between sucking on David’s cock and kissing his inner thigh.

‘Patrick. I need you. Please,’ David breathed, his body beginning to shake under Patrick’s touch.

With a final kiss to his thigh, Patrick slowly removed his fingers and slicked himself.

He adjusted on the bed, so he could kiss David as he pushed inside him, both moaning into the kiss.

David rocked his head back into the pillow.

‘Patrick,’ his fingers dug firmly into Patrick’s back.

Patrick breathed heavily into David’s neck. When he was fully seated inside David, he paused, trying to catch his breath. David adjusted, wrapping his legs tightly around Patrick’s back, pulling them even closer, so their bare skin was touching as much as possible.

Ever so slowly Patrick began to move, pulling out slightly before pushing back into David’s heat.

He slowly began to build speed, not rushing, taking each moment, each thrust of his hips to express his love for David.

‘I need you Patrick,’ David cried out, tightening his hold on Patrick.

‘I’m here David. I’m here,’ Patrick moaned into David’s skin.

Patrick reached and gripped David’s thigh, adjusting so his legs rested higher up Patrick’s back, increasing the angle in which he drove into David. With each stroke, Patrick hit David’s prostate, causing him to cry out.

Reaching between them, Patrick took a hold of David’s cock and began to jack him, running his thumb over the leaking head.

Their pace increased, Patrick thrusting into David, his hand on his cock. David thrust his hips to meet Patrick’s rhythm.

Patrick leaned back just enough to look at David’s face, he adjusted himself so he could place his free hand at the back of David’s head, leaning on his elbow. He bit his lip, and swallowed a moan of ecstasy, fighting against the heat of orgasm that was building in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to come until David did. Knowing what David needed, needing to feel every ounce of love that Patrick could give him, he pushed his own desires back as much as possible. David reached up a hand and pulled Patrick in for another kiss, moaning into each others mouth’s as their releases built.

It didn’t take long for David to be thrown over the edge of his own orgasm. He cried out against Patrick’s lips, tears of love and release rolling down the side of his face.

‘Patrick,’ he choked out as he came hard between them.

The tightening of David around Patrick’s cock, and the sound of him crying out his name was all it took for Patrick, who came moments later, his heat filling David.

He pressed his head into David’s neck, crying out David’s name.

They lay like that, wrapped up in each others arms, hot skin pressed together.

‘I love you David,’ Patrick breathed against David’s lips.

‘I love you,’ David’s voice heavy with emotion.

Patrick finally shifted, their skin pulling apart.

‘Don’t go,’ David said, holding tight.

‘I’m not going anyway. Just let me clean you up,’ Patrick brushed David’s hair back, kissing him. David dropped his legs to the bed, and let Patrick stand.

Patrick returned moments later, wet cloth in hand.

After he cleaned David kissing his body as he went, Patrick threw the cloth aside and climbed into bed. He saw David wipe a tear away.

‘Are you ok? Was it too much? I’m so sorry David,’ Patrick pulled him close.

‘Not too much. It was perfect,’ David kissed Patrick again. Patrick smiled into the kiss, before pulling the blankets over them.

They lay in silence for a long time, neither wanting to sleep, only to hold each other.

‘I think we should run the article,’ David said quietly into the darkness.

‘Are you sure?’ Patrick’s hands ran softly along David’s arm.

‘I’m sure,’ David kissed Patrick’s chest.

‘What made you change your mind?’ Patrick asked.

‘You did,’ David replied, ‘I realised that it doesn't matter. Those people who might try and take advantage of the store don’t matter.’

‘I don’t understand. How did I make you realise that?’

‘Because you really fucking love me Patrick,’ David tightened his grip on Patrick’s waist.

‘I really fucking do David,’ Patrick replied kissing David’s hair, ‘and nothing is going to ever change that.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
